


Look to the stars

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a couple Ginny-Hermione oneshots. Open to to prompts :)





	1. Chapter 1

The rain hit the window pane as the three girls sat on the floor talking about the war.

Cho smiled as Luna told them stories of Garrick Ollivander being attacked by the wrackspurts and Parvati plaited the white blond hair of her friend.  
Suddenly Cho had gone silent, looking thoughtful.  
"Luna, what happened to Hermione?" Asked the seeker.  
"I don't know."  The blonde was being truthful. Hermione had stayed in a locked room during the stay a Shell Cottage, coming out for no one.  
Luna had arrived  at Hogwarts just days earlier along with Dean. 

The girls kept talking for a few hours until the portrait opened and Neville came out, followed by Ron Harry and...  
"Hermione!" It was a squeal and a flash of red passed everyone and enveloped the girl who had just climbed out of the passage.  
The brunette was visibly shaking, head buried in the younger girls firey locks. Everyone watched open mouthed when Ginny picked up the other girls chin and kissed her lips furiously. When they broke apart Hermione was blushing. And Ginny was fuming  
"Don't. You. Ever. Do. Anything. Like. That. Again" she punctuated every word with a kiss. Hermine smiled.  
"Way to come out Gin, seriously dramatic much?"  
People were stunned. Not because of the revelation of the girls relationship, but the fact that this was the most alive the Weasley girl had been in weeks.  
Harry cleared his throat, confused but smiling. Ron though. Ron was livid. Luna came up to hug Hermione and the other two tight. And then the crowed enveloped them.

Harry explained what they needed and everyone split of.   
As they stood outside of the hall waiting for Harry to stand forward against Snape, Ginny's hand in her lovers.  
With her left hand Hermione massaged her right arm, running a finger over the words.  
"What's under there Mione?" The usually strong voice of Ginervra Weasley shook with trepidation.  
"Do you really want to know? Here?"  
Hermione knew that what would happen if Ginny saw it. The Weasley girl nodded. Hermione let out a shaky breath, disconnecting their hands. She pulled up her sleeve and Ginny started shaking as well. Shaking in fury. She grabbed Hermione round the shoulders, gripping her hard enough to restrict the older girls breathing.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you. I should have been there..." Her voice was tight, the emotion restricted.  
"Don't be stupid, you were vital in being here."   
Before an answer came they heard their que and stormed into the hall hand in hand.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was dead at the feet of Ginervra Weasley. She should have been disgusted at using a curse of that sheer magnitude, but she was happy, happy at the monster who put her nearest and dearest through that kind of hell.

Ginny turned around and walked out of the great Hall. Only to find Harry Potter dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I killed them Ginny. I killed my parents..." The pure emotion broke the younger girls heart.  
"No you didn't, you protected them. You hear me, you kept them safe."  
"I wiped their memories, there... there is no Dan and Jean Granger left."  
"They'll be happy, you know they will" Ginny's voice was unconvincing, even to her.

She wrapped her arms around the older girl, head nuzzling into her shoulder, Hermione kept crying, but leaned into her embrace.  
They stayed like that for half an hour, savouring in each others warmth.  
Ron came bounding in a smile on his face.  
"Hey Hermione, didn't realise you were here. How's back home, how are your parents?"  
Ginny wanted to punch him right then, but before she could stand Hermione launched herself up. 

The younger Gryffindor thought she would hug him but the bushy haired girl bought a hand to the face of her best friend and slapped him, before running out.  
"What did I do?" Asked Ron, still in shock, Ginny rolled her eyes at her 

She found her in one of the spare bedrooms, curled on the floor.  
"Oh Mione."  
The red head walked toward her and curled next Hermione after an hour she spoke.  
"Gin, what if I die, they'll never know about me, Wendell and Monica, trapped forever"  
"Your not going to die Hermione Jean Granger. None of us are."  
"If only that were true."  
"It is. I promise you."  
Hermione looked into her eyes, a hand coming up to cup her face, she stroked a tear from the other girls cheek. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, just brushing them, the slightest whisper. To scared to commit anymore, scared of rejection.

Hermione's hand trailed to the back of her neck, pulling her close. A proper kiss went underway.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal afternoon a the Burrow, Yet rare in the fact they were resting after the war, instead of drowning in work to take away the pain of losing Fred. Hermione too was grieving his death, while also dealing with the secret hardship of her parents demise.

They were sat round talking, the whole remaining family, was gathered round in a circle, Molly seemed excited and Ron apprehensive, but apart from those facts that niggled at her, she was having fun. 

Ron stood up, looking at his feet and walked over so he was standing in front of where Hermione sat.  
"Um.. So, Hermione, We have been friends for a while, and ever since you kissed me at the final battle..." Hermione groaned, burying her head in a pillow, no one seemed to notice the action, except Bill, who was smirking wickedly at what he knew was to come, and Ginny, who looked about to blow a fuse.  
"...I've thought that we belonged together, so Hermione Jean Granger..."  
She visibly flinched when her mother's name was said, and sunk even further into the couch. Harry had noticed now, he was looking around, confused. Hermione knew what was coming, amd she cursed her perceptiveness, cursed that she knew Ron tio well. Blissful ignorance would have been better. Plausible deniability when Ginny brought it up later.   
"...Will you go out with me?"  
Before she could say anything, Ginny shot up, shooting a bat bogey hex at her brother, the only reason it didn't hit the boy, was Bill, expecting it, threw up shield.  
"Ronald, I would appreciate it if you would stay the fuck away from my fiance." Ginny was fuming, her face red, yet still beautiful. Molly's mouth dropped open.  
"Fiance? But, you didn't ask me? Why? What? When?" Molly looked distressed.  
"I'm sorry mum, I... We didn't know what you would say." Molly looked mollified, until a dark look passed over her face.  
"What about the Grangers? Did you tell them?" She looked almost angry at the fact that someone may have been more accepting, easier to approach than her.  
Hermione recoiled, tears coming to her eyes. She took a deep breath  
"Mum and Dad are dead, I went to find them, but Bellatrix got to them first." The whole room looked shocked, even Ginny looked suprised.  
"'Mione, why didn't you tell us?"  
Asked George, knowing how losing something that close to you hurt, but losing two? and not telling someone? that must be horrible.  
"It's not your business, okay? It's my business. My parents and it doesn't matter." She cuddled back in the seat, curling into Ginny as the red head sat down. As if attempting to lighten the mood Harry piped up.  
"So, when's the wedding?"


End file.
